Cat and Mouse
by ShaD.23
Summary: Second in GSG Trilogy. There a new adversary in Italy. Not even the Social Welfare Agency can stand up to him. It's as if he weilds death itself as his weapon. Can you guess who this strange new foe is? Give it a shot, if you please.
1. Il Principio

I'm back at long last. Here's my continuation of my GSG trilogy. I will tell you this before we begin. The new adversary the girls face in this story is not an OC. He is a re-envisioning of a character from another series if he were in GSG. I will give you plenty of clues as to his identity, so don't worry, you should be able to tell who he is(atleast if you know what he's from, that is). Now then, let's get this started.

* * *

Jean walked through the grounds looking for Renaldo. He had already been to the medical wing where he was told Renaldo came for Loretta after her she was finally brought out of her coma a from few months back. He saw Renaldo standing in an archway and walked up to speak to him but stopped as he came up beside him. He saw Rico and Loretta chasing each other in the field happily. Normally, he would turn away without a single care for what the girls ever did unrelated to their handler's job, but why was he now mesmerized by the two playing friends. Was this how it was meant to be? Were these girls really more than just tools of the trade?

"Well,"Renaldo said suddenly, "she seems happy." Jean shuck off his thoughts and molded his face into a look of disinterest and turned to leave. "Well, where are you going?"he asked Jean.

"To the briefing for our next assignment,"Jean called back to him. "Care to join me?"

"Sure! I'll be right there."he heard Renaldo call back.

* * *

"Okay everybody, listen up." Chief Lorenzo sat down at the table, every single member of Section 2 here for this one. Things were quite different today. A certain subject would be brought up with this briefing. "There's something very important I must tell you today..." The chief straightened himself up as best he could. He was ready for whatever reaction he was about to receive. "There may be a traitor in our ranks."Lorenzo announced. Several of the staff members gasped in shock.

"What are you talking about?"Hilshire asked in alarm. Lorenzo, however, put his hands up to quiet the conversing agents.

"I've been needing to bring this up for some time."he said plainly. "Back in the mission to Sicily to eliminate that Japanese businessman, he knew some information about the cyborgs."he explained.

"But the Republican Faction already knows about the cyborgs."Jean quickly assured the chief, but he waved his assistant off.

"They know about the girls being assassins. HE knew about them being cyborgs, even that their lifespans are quite short."Lorenzo said darkly. The agents around him stared. This was true. How would someone know about the girls being cyborgs, let alone their brief mortality?

"But... but sir! Could a contact of ours or one of the law keepers sold us out?"asked Jose, only to have the chief wave him off aswell.

"They would have made a demand or threat of some kind before that."he stated. "Enough of this, though. It's only a hunch of mine, nothing more."he said quickly, nobody in the room buying his ploy. "The matter at hand is this man."he said turning on a projector. A young man with a blond, buzzed hair cut appeared on the white board behind him. He was dressed in a black suit with a burgundy sweater underneath and was holding a matching burgundy beret.

"He has no name and hasn't been seen previously."Lorenzo explained. "He has made numerous hits through Italy and has allowed himself to be sighted each time."

"Allowed?"

"There can be no other explanation, Jose. To call his skills superb would be an insult. He always uses twin Single Action Army revolvers and at every examination of his massacres, each bullet counted was in a body, no stray shots or even misses."Jean told his brother.

"Who all has he put hits on?"asked Renaldo. Lorenzo shifted through his papers.

"Only small targets."he responded, seizing his list of the victims. "Mostly budding politicians or small time business CEOs."

"Then why is he of the Social Welfare Agency's concern?"Renaldo asked quickly.

"Some people from higher up the ladder suspect he could be acting as a diversion."Jean added.

"Several Republican Faction suspects have been sighted around his target areas."Lorenzo continued. "The interesting thing about him, though, is his pattern?"

"Pattern?"asked Renaldo.

"He always strikes in the same five towns, one after the other each time. He's almost done his third cycle."Lorenzo went on still. He could tell several of the agents listening were becoming more and more disgusted by the assassin's conduct. "He will be here in Rome some time next week if our calculations are correct."

"The lay out is simple."Jean said pulling out a blue print and city map. "A secluded building was discovered to have military rations and crude beddings. Most likely this is where that son of a bitch is holed up in when he's in Rome."

"So, we lay out a game plan and send to of our finest to cap this prick?"asked Renaldo. Jean, however, shuck his head.

"It's not going to be that simple, not by a long shot." Jean said. He motioned the staff to gather around the table, knowing this plan would probably go up in flames... knowing this man would probably be ready for whatever they tried on him.

* * *

Well, here it is. Chapter one, the next step in my GSG fan fic trilogy. Keep your eyes peeled, things are not going to go at all smoothly for the girls or the SWA. Until next time.


	2. Il Incontro

Chapter 1. Let's get it stated!

* * *

A young man sat alone in a deserted building. They'd be there soon. He knew they would. Then he heard it. A vehicle approaching. He looked out the second-story window and saw people approaching. It was time. He smiled wickedly.

* * *

Loretta sat quietly in the back seat of the delivery truck as it sped across Rome. It wasn't long until they were in a quiet, dingy part of the town. She looked to Rico who was also silent. They quickly weaved through a few buildings and came to a stop in an alley way.

"Come along Loretta"Renaldo said.

"Yessir"she quickly responded.

"Rico. Come"Jean said from the passenger seat.

"Yessir"Rico said quickly. The four got out of their ride and looked to the other team whose car just arrived aswell.

"Hello Jean"Hilshire greeted.

"You know the drill."Renaldo said to Loretta.

"Set up on at the markers on the vantage points."Jean said in his usual tone. Loretta followed Rico up the stairs to the fourth story of the surrounding buildings. Loretta saw Rico setting up her rifle, taking aim at the northeast corner of the target building. Loretta found her marker and set up her rifle, taking aim at the southwest corner. She saw each of the windows on both the south and west walls. She heard footsteps as Renaldo approached and nodded to him.

"Are you ready, Loretta?"he asked.

"Yessir."she quickly responded. She aimed at the second story windows, knowing Rico was doing the same. She could see out of the corner of her eye, Henrietta and Triela entering the building. She sat waiting for a short while when she distinctly heard thumping around, distant, but definitely there. She looked through her scope at a window she thought she saw a shadow in and waited patiently. Just then, she saw something tiny fly out the window and then, KA-POW! Loretta fell backward, riving on the ground, unable to see.

* * *

Hilshire sat in the passenger seat of the car Jose was driving. It wouldn't be long now. 8 of a kind. They'd be able to pull this off. They'd just have to be. They soon came up to their rendezvous point. They got out of the car and saw Jean and Renaldo pull up.

"Hello, Jean"Hilshire greeted.

"You know the drill."Renaldo said to Loretta.

"Set up on at the markers on the vantage points."Jean said to the two. Hilshire watched as the two girls hurried off. Jean cracked his knuckles and turned to his brother.

"Here's what we have planned out."he began. "If he's in this building, we need to make sure there's no way he can escape. Loretta and Rico are holding vantage so he can't grapple down windows or leap from the second story. You and Hilshire will wait in the alley ways incase he tries to make a break for it and Rico and Loretta are unable to take care of him. Send your cyborgs to search the building."

"Right"Jose responded. He motioned Hilshire to follow him and the two set off. Hilshire nodded to Triela and she hurried off into the building, followed closely by Henrietta. Hilshire saw a single alley behind the building and hurried into the shadows, not even noticing a motorcycle lying against the building as he ran. He saw Jose in the alley way he and the others came through. They had him cornered. Hilshire waited patiently. There was no way they could slip. Then he heard it. A loud bang followed by gunshots. He readied his weapon as he heard the firing continue.

* * *

Henrietta and Triela walked through the corroded building, alert and ready. Garbage littered the floor, wall to wall. It seemed as though nobody had enter it in years, but they continued their search. Triela motioned Henrietta to check the upstairs while she continued through the first floor. She continued to search the building until she came to an oddly clear room. Everything was cleared against the walls as opposed to covering the floor in the rest of the building.

"Well, lookie here."a voice echoed. Henrietta lifted her P90 and began to look around quickly. "Little girls with big guns. I didn't believe it at first."the voice sneered. She continued to look for the source of the voice but saw nothing. "what's the matter? Feeling disadvantaged? Well, I'll come on out then." Henrietta narrowed her eyes as she heard this then felt something heavy drop onto her. Barely a second later, she felt it lift off of her and she turned lifting her gun to a young man with blond, buzzed hair dressed in a black suit, a burgundy sweater poking out from underneath. "So, how are you?"he asked calmly, a smug smirk on his face. Henrietta felt uneasy looking into his wicked eyes. She didn't like his stare. "Never trust an automatic."he said calmly. "Are you going to shoot me, or do they want me for questioning? Either way, I won't be leaving. Atleast not with you." Henrietta heard footsteps. Triela was coming.

"Come with me now."Henrietta commanded him. Jose told her they wanted the man alive. The man, however, smiled and turned to the window.

"They have snipers don't they?"

"I said come with me."Henrietta said again. The man turned to her with the same evil smile he greeted her with.

"Sorry. I've got to go. Are you going shoot me or what?"he taunted. Henrietta pulled the trigger but no shots came. Henrietta looked at the cache on her weapon and saw that the safety was on.

"Like I said,"the target sneered "never trust an automatic." He pulled a flash grenade out of his suit and tossed it out the window, jumping after it blew, all before Henrietta could fire after re-engaging her weapon. Shots began to fire outside as Henrietta hurried to the window, Triela joining her a moment later.

* * *

The gun man looked out the window.

"They have snipers don't they?"he asked calmly.

"I said come with me."the girl said again to him. He turned to her and saw she still had her weapon raised at him. He smiled. She still hadn't noticed he turned her safety on when he dropped onto her.

"Sorry. I've got to go. Are you going shoot me or what?"he taunted. The cyborg pulled the trigger of her gun and looked at the disengaged weapon in puzzlement. The man took this moment to make his escape. He tossed a flash grenade out the window and leapt after it exploded. He hurried to his bike as he heard gun fire. He quickly ran in a swerving sprint as the shots continued. Finally, he leapt onto his Harley and veered off to the alley to the west. He saw a man lift a firearm to him, but he was ready. He swerved to the right and swung at the man, hitting him hard in the chest, making his way to the streets of Rome. It had been a fun encounter. He couldn't wait for his next meeting with them. He knew it would be soon, however, and he grinned wickedly as he continued down the empty streets.

* * *

"Well, that was refreshing." Jean leaned against the delivery truck. "Aren't you going to go back to the agency with Loretta?"he asked, turning to Renaldo. Renaldo took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a long drag.

"I'll be heading back soon."

"Catching a flash grenade with her scope. That must have been unpleasant."Jean said anemically. Renaldo took another drag.

"How's Hilshire?"he asked.

"Three fractured ribs. He'll be taking atleast a week to recover."Jean responded.

"And we have no idea where the bastard got to?"Renaldo asked. Jean, however, stepped in.

"Ofcourse we do."he said with zest.

"Henrietta and Triela were both given new prototype tracking devices and told to put them on the subject if able to."Jean explained.

"Henrietta was able to come into contact with the target. It's signaling to us his exact location."

"How big is it?"Renaldo asked.

"About the size of a small marble."Jean explained. "He'd have to be really good to find it."

"Well, that son of a bitch is really good, you saw him back there!"Renaldo said raising his voice. Jean, however, waved him off.

"Trust me, we've got this one in the bag. See you back at the agency, Renaldo."Jean said waving to his co-worker as he and Jose climbed into the delivery truck.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think you'll like the show I'm about to put on for you next chapter.


	3. Il Duello

Here's where things go south. Strap in, cause this is going to be messy.

* * *

Adam waited patiently in the midst of Rome. His cell phone would ring any moment now... Finally, the phone rang, Adam calmly reaching to answer it.

"Hello? Yes... Yessir... I understand... There will be no mistakes... I understand... It won't be like last time, I'll take care of things... They'll be safe, I guarantee it... Yessir. I'll be certain to keep that in mind this time. Thank you, sir. Good bye."

Adam pocketed the phone and slung his leg over his motorcycle and drove for a dingy and quiet part of Rome.

* * *

"Have we found his location?"

"One moment, Jean..."

The technicians in the delivery truck monitored the tracking signal the was placed on the gunman carefully. He was heading into the heart of Rome, down boulevards and through alleys, until finally, they saw the beacon stop.

"He's stopped."one of the technicians called. Jean turned to the console they were monitoring.

"Excellent, where?"

"Based on it's readings, near the heart of Rome, and the signal's elevated-"

"He's probably in a building."Jose added quickly.

"A map, hurry."Jean ordered. The technicians pulled up a map of locations on the monitor and set to work at once.

"Here. The _Cougar __cacciatore_ hotel. It's been abandoned for some time."

"Find me a schematic"Jean added quickly. "If we study it, we can know the floor plan and cover the bastard. Jose, step on it!"Jean called, turning to his brother. Jose obeyed and was off like a shot. It wasn't long until they found the weathered building. Jean was astonished that it could still be standing in the condition it was in.

"Bring up the prints again, see if you can find what room he's in."Jean called. In a flash, the technicians brought up the building plans once more. They studied it closely and finally...

"Got him! A bar on the third floor. One door, one window. If you hurry, you can get him!" Jean would have been amazed by their efficiency, but with the vast technology of the Social Welfare Agency, it was no chore in the least.

"It's done"Jean said to himself with zest. "Rico, hurry!"he commanded his cyborg. "Jose, you know what to do."he called over his shoulder. The two hurried up a vacant construction site on the other side of the street. Jean quickly told Rico to set up her rifle as Jean set up a rifle of his own.

"Equip the silencer."Jean said as he fastened one to his rifle. Rico equipped her rifle and the two peered through their scopes into the window. Sure enough, they saw his blond, buzzed head pass by.

"Wait for it..."Jean said quietly. They saw him appear in the window once more, his head turned to the side. Jean saw his moment and pulled the trigger, the window shattered and he hear the gunfire faintly over the road. He saw a glint in the window when suddenly, Rico's scope shattered as a bullet ricocheted out the window straight for them.

"Dammit. Rico, get back!"he spat. Jean looked through his scope once again searching for anything. He saw a glint once more and felt a bullet whiz just above his head, his hair whipping about as it passed by.

"Shit!"he spat. "Rico, step to the side!"he spat as the two move away from the window. Just then, he saw the target leap from the window and land in a tarp bellow. He pulled his rifle up and fired for the man, but moving targets were not his specialty with the rifle, and the man was soon out of sight, leaving Jean furious and puzzled. What kind of assassin were they up against?

* * *

"Rico, hurry!"Henrietta heard Jean call behind her. She barely saw the two with their weapon cases as Jose motioned her to follow him.

"Jose, you know what to do."she heard Jean call from afar. She followed Jose into the ran-sacked building and followed him quickly up the steps.

"Fire when I tell you to."Jose breathed to Henrietta as they hurried up the steps. It wasn't long until they made their way to the third floor. Jose motioned Henrietta to follow him as they slowly crept through the halls. It wasn't long until they reached their destination. They walked through the door way, they found themselves in a small gap with another door lying on the floor. They were almost through the second doorway when the young man quickly jumped from behind the dusty bar, raising twin revolvers. He now had a bandolier full of bullets slung across his front, a burgundy beret and boot spurs, which chimed as he stepped before them.

"Coming to corner me, eh? Classic move. only one problem,"he added with his trademark wicked smile. "Always be certain you can take whoever you're cornering. Weapons down."he ordered to the two, their weapons raised at him aswell. "You two mean far too much to the other, you wouldn't dare to shoot."he added, smirking with malice. Jose looked to Henrietta and nodded. The three slowly began to lower their weapons.

"That's right."their target said calmly, sliding his guns into his holsters. "Let's just talk like civilized people before the fun begins."he added turning. "I've been wanting to meet with these cyborgs for some time, you see?" he calmly said as he began to pace the room. "It is said that they sure are ones to reckoned with. Ofcourse, my personal view is that nothing can take the place of a natural born warrior." Henrietta glared as he turned to her with his smile he always greeted her with. "Tell me,"he began "you must be interested in something. All children your age are. I know I was." He turned once more, walking through the sunlight pouring through the single window beside them. "What is it for you? Plants? Stars? Music? For me, it was simple. Animals. I was always fascinated by them growing up. But one animal particularly fascinated me. Cats. They're quite amazing. I own quite a few, to tell the truth."he continued. Henrietta still watched him closely. "As I grew older, naturally, I began to study them more closely, and I realized something about cats. Cats... are predators. Hunters. Warriors. The cheetahs of Africa can outrun any prey, they minuscule Iriomote Cats of the Japanese island can hunt and kill wild boar, the ocelots of South America can stalk any prey no matter where they hide. Even house cats are to be respected as hunters. They will find the mouse, catch it, torment it, and finally kill it without hesitation."he finished, Henrietta still watching him. He turned to her and his face quickly changed from his wicked smile, to a narrow eyed glare.

"You, girl... you are nothing more than a harmless mouse..."he said stepping into the sunlight once more. "And, well, what more can I say... meow..."his hissed savagely. The next second, he flipped behind the bar as the window shattered. Henrietta and Jose quickly drew their weapons and fired at the bar. Henrietta saw a shimmering disk flip through the air behind the bar and a shot fired from behind it, ricocheting off the wall and out the window to both Henrietta and Jose's astonishment.

"Good at handling distractions?"the assassin called from behind the bar as several small objects came flying from behind the bar. Jose and Henrietta both looked to the floor briefly before hurrying behind the other side of the door way as the gunman fired at them. They heard him laughing maniacally as more shots rang out. Henrietta quickly turned to fire as she saw him duck behind the bar. After a few moments, two ricocheting bullets flew for her and she turned behind the doorway again.

"Having some difficulty?"he called out with glee. Jose turned and began to fire for the madman. Another shot ricocheted off the wall and grazed Jose's arm. He clapped his hand over his wound and turned behind the other side of the doorway. Henrietta, seeing this, felt a fury burn within her and turned to fire once more. She saw the same gleaming disk fly in the air and another shot rang out, ricocheting out the window once more.

"It's time for this game to end."she heard the man roar from behind the bar. He began to fire randomly out from behind the bar, bullets ricocheting everywhere. Henrietta had no choice but to turn back behind the doorway. She heard the clanging spurs and she and Jose turned quick enough to see him leap out the window. Both of them were in disbelief. What kind of assassin were they up against?

* * *

The lone gunman walked throughout the ruined bar, and agent and the cyborg he encountered last glaring at him. He continued to chat them up as he paced the bar. He was able to make out two snipers out the window. This was going to be easy. He turned to the two staring him down as he slowly walked right into the sunlight.

"You, girl... you are nothing more than a harmless mouse..."he said, knowing the two had been holding on to every single word. "And, well, what more can I say... meow..." He could see she was shaking. It was time. Quickly, he flipped out of the way of an on-coming bullet. He knew their sniper meant business. He landed nimbly behind the bar and slid up against it. There was no way they could touch him now. He drew a metal mirror from the his inside of his suit and tossed it in the air, watching it carefully as he saw the snipers once more. With a spinning quick-draw, he aimed to the left and fired as his bullet shot from the wall to the window. He quickly pulled a handful of bullets from his bandolier.

"Good at handling distractions?"the assassin called from behind the bar, tossing the bullets over the bar. He quickly rose from behind the bar and shot for his distracted attackers. They quickly turned behind the doorway as he laughed at the two as he continued to fire. He emptied his guns and dropped behind the bar as the girl turned to fire at him. Carefully, he quickly loaded his weapons, savoring the glorious noise and rhythm of the bullets sliding into the chambers. With a quick spin, he was ready for more glorious battle, firing at the wall before him.

"Having some difficulty?"he called out with glee. The firing continued and he fired once more, this time the firing stopping instantly. He pulled the mirror from his suit once more and tossed it into the air, firing again as it came down.

"It's time for this game to end."he roared, ready to leave. He began to fire randomly all about him, knowing the storm of bounding, flying bullets was far too much for the cyborg to handle. He slung the two guns at his side and hurried for the window, leaping out onto the tarp down below. He hurried up the street, spurs chiming wildly, as he heard the road shatter behind him as bullets struck the cobblestones. It was too easy, but he liked it when it was too easy.

* * *

Jean and Jose both sat on a bench on the road. It had been some time since they had truly sat down with one another as brothers. Finally, Jose broke the silence.

"What the Hell was that back there?"he said quietly.

"It was a failure."Jean said plainly. Jose however shuck his head.

"You know what I mean."

"It was a man, Jose, just another-"

"The Hell it was. He was an animal."

"Calm yourself, Jose. We'll find him and we'll kill him like the dog he is."Jean said calmly. However, he, too, was puzzled. What _were _they up against. Not only was remarkable how easily he had manged to evade Jose and Henrietta, but his luck(Jean refusing to believe it to be skill)in his "stray" bullets flying for him and Rico was remarkable to say the least. Would they truly be able to defeat this foe? Jean rose a few moments later.

"Where do you think you're going?"he asked his brother.

"What. Is my presence required?"Jose asked coldly.

"Not in the the least,"Jean responded, just as cold "I simply wish to know where my dear brother is going?"

"To take Henrietta for her reward."Jose replied. "May I?"

Jean sat silently. He was about to open his mouth to protest, bu he decided against it and waved Jose away.

* * *

"Jose? Why are you bringing me here as a reward if we didn't catch the man?"Henrietta asked as she followed him through the zoo.

"You worked hard today, Henrietta... are you not enjoying yourself?"he asked. Henrietta blushed as she nodded 'yes'.

"This is your first time at a zoo, is it not?"Jose asked. Henrietta nodded again. "Then please, enjoy your visit by all means, Henrietta."

They had passed an exhibit labeled **OCELOT** when Henrietta remembered what the mysterious assassin said to her. She saw the big cat as it climbed up the tree in it's enclosure.

"Henrietta? Don't fall behind."she heard Jose call. Turning to him, she began to catch up with him, taking one last look back at the ocelots but froze a moment later. There, in the middle of the crowd, she saw the gunman. He turned to her with a calm smile.

"Aren't they beautiful? I could watch them for hours."he said quietly. Henrietta quickly ran up to her handler, sweating bullets.

"Jose! Jose look!" she whispered as she pointed back down the path, but when she and Jose turned, they saw him nowhere in the crowd.

"What is it, Henrietta?"he asked calmly. She stared down the path in confusion.

"N-nothing, Jose..."

"Come along, Henrietta."he said walking off. Henrietta turned to follow him, puzzled beyond though.

* * *

Damn! That took me all night to write! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but trust me, things are only going to go down hill from here. So, seen any more clues to this mysterious gunman? Some of you may have already guessed his identity, but for now, that will have to wait until next time. Take care.


	4. Il Mossa

I'm finally back, an' badder than evuh!

* * *

Adam stood on the streets of Rome, outside an old lounge. His target had to be here tonight. He just had to. Gripping his firearm(hidden under his shirt), he slowly stepped inside, ready for anything.

* * *

Jean sat alone at the bar, sipping a lukewarm brandy. The chaos he saw earlier that day still made his hair stand on end.

"Can I buy you a drink?"came a chilling voice from behind him. He heard it once before on a static ridden comm-link, but now it was clear and smooth. He slowly turned on his seat and saw him. Young, handsome, blond buzz-cut and a simple, all black suit. The young assassin was standing there a smile, half cocky, half menacing on his face. Jean didn't know what he could possibly do. There was no way he could call headquarters, there'd be too much mayhem by the time they'd arrive, and he couldn't possibly take him on out of his jurisdiction. What could he possibly do? His fearful confusion obviously showed on his face, because the gunman suddenly said "Don't worry. I'm not about to try anything in a bar, especially this one..." He took a seat next to Jean, still smiling. "The barkeep's got a big one behind there, don't wanna mess with him."he added with a chuckle. "Bourbon, please?"he called to the bartender. While the young man waited for his drink, Jean was still pondering to himself. What on earth was this man, who just hours earlier tried to kill Jean's entire team, now intend to share stories and drinks with him?

"Want one on me?"the nameless youth asked raising his glass. When Jean failed to answer, he simply shrugged and took a sip. "Y'know..."he began "you're pretty handy with that rifle... just like that girl's good with a semi." He took another sip. "I had fun today." Jean stared at him. 'Fun'? What was wrong with this man? "You all must've had some impressive training."Another sip. "One more, barkeep?" Jean sat silent. What was going on? "Y'know..."he said, seizing his second glass. "Personally, I think that you have another reason for joining up with that shady agency, if you ask me." Jean glared at the man. He couldn't have inside information! There couldn't be a mole... could there? "I mean, I heard you're brother's somewhere in there,"he added, smirking at the murderous stare Jean rewarded him. "Got any other family?" No words. Just the same, hateful glare. Jean could feel his blood boiling. "Hey, if that's a personal matter, I understand. I won't pry." The youth turned back to his drink, hesitated, then stood up.

"One moment please."

Jean huddled to himself as the young man walked off. He had a feeling(as the music suddenly changed to a mellow beat)this was not mere coincidence.

"Care to join me at the gambling table?"the young man's voice suddenly asked from behind. What could he say?

* * *

The young man sat snickering to himself. This was too rich. He could tell, he was crawling into Jean's head. Now it was time to go in for the kill.

"One moment, please." He rose from his seat at the bar and walked to the band, handed the piano player a sheet and winked to him. Obviously, the other band members knew this bit, because they played the their parts to the song as soon as the pianist began playing. Enjoying the now mellow beat, he strolled back to Jean. "Care to join me at the gambling table?" The blond turned just enough to shoot that same glare at him.

"Sure"he said slowly. He rose from his seat and followed the gunman to a table where a rowdy trio played a few hands of poker. Both taking a seat, they played in silence, easily schooling the three strangers who soon left in dismay, leaving the two with the dealer.

"So..."the assassin said, breaking the silence "you're also handy with the cards, no pun intended." He held two queens. "A real gambler. I like that in a man. I raise twenty."

"It's been some time since I've played someone of your stature. I'll match and raise another twenty." The youth smirked and saw his hand. Four-of-a-kind.

"I'll raise ten and call." He laid his hand down, but was somewhat shocked. Jean was smiling. He laid his hand down revealing...

"Full house..."he hissed, still smiling. The nameless man smirked. He was beginning to like Jean. As the new hand was dealt, it became clear that Jean was taking the bait."Where'd you learn how to gamble?"his opponent asked.

"I've done some traveling"

"That's apparent with all the hits you've made."Jean sneered. He held three cards, eyeing them closely. Was he bluffing?

"True,"the youth went on. "but I've been to many countries. I just happen to be in Italy, now." He held a king, a nine and a jack.

"Stirring up trouble? Raise ten."

"Possibly. Match and raise another ten." He added his two new cards to his hand and grimaced. A pair of tens. Jean, however, smirked.

"Hell,"he said "I fold." He laid down his hand. Three queens. Why would he fold with such a fine hand? No matter. It only made the game more interesting. The two chatted back and forth and ordered another drink here and there. Soon, they left the poker table and decided to try the other in Black-Jack. The two were mostly silent, neither gaining the upper hand as they gambled.

"Be careful..." Jean looked up as the gunman spoke. "the Republican Faction is planning something real nasty." Jean stared at him. He could tell he was wonder why he would make such a drop.

* * *

"Be careful... the Republican Faction is planning something real nasty." Jean stared in amazement. So it was true. This assassin WAS working with the Republican Faction.

"Why tell me?"Jean asked. The gunman simply took another hit from the dealer and smirked, flipping his cards. Black-Jack.

"I'm not the same as those uncouth urchins."he said, taking his pay-out. "I believe in honor among enemies. They're empty and mindless thugs. I, however, am not."

"Then why run with them?"Jean asked, glaring once more. The youth, however, only chuckled.

"Well... that's a personal matter."he said with relish. "Well, I'd suppose that's it." He rose from his seat and stretched. "It was nice playing with you."he said, hand outstretched. Jean, however only glared up at the man.

"Yeah... same to you."

"Well, until next time"the youth said, smugly strolling out of the bar. Jean knew what his good mood was. He knew he couldn't tell the agency of how he was fraternizing with the enemy. And so, he simply rose, paid the bartender for the drinks and left for his home. However, as soon as he got to his car, he saw his cellphone blinking. Three unread texts. The first was from Jose;

==HENRIETTA HAS DISAPPEARED==

Dumbfounded, he quickly checked the next, which, unsurprisingly, was from Chief Lorenzo;

==HENRIETTA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. RETURN TO THE AGENCY AT ONCE==

The last one was from a protected number;

==AN INTERESTING TURN OF EVENT'S, NO? THE CLOCK IS TICKING FOR YOUR BRO'S PRETTY LITTLE GIRL. BTW, THNX 4 THE DRINKS==

* * *

What's in store for Henrietta? Who is this Adam? And what is this mysterious young man's identity? All will be revealed next chapter. Believe me, you won't wanna miss it!


	5. Il Teatrino

Adam stood alone outside the building he had been instructed by his officials to infiltrate. This was it. He had to make sure the girl was still alive. Everything would have been all for nothing if she was dead. Gripping his gun at his side, he slowly stepped into the building, a steely cold glare upon his young face.

* * *

Jose hurried through the halls of the Social Welfare Agency. Fishing his cellphone from his pocket, he knew Jean wouldn't have it on him right now (he never carried it on him when he drank), so he quickly text 'HENRIETTA HAS DISAPPEARED' and continued down the hall. Just moments after leaving the zoo with her, Jose could have sworn he saw the young gunman, Henrietta disappearing the next instant. He was certain she'd been kidnapped, but needed to speak with Chief Lorenzo first.

"Where the Hell have you been!" Jose turned to see Renaldo hurrying up beside him. "What d'you mean?"Jose growled as he met with Renaldo's gruff glare. "Simple, dammit," his companion spat. "Henrietta's been kidnapped and they've already called up the government for ransom."

"Let me guess..." Jose said slowly as they hurried to Lorenzo's office. "They're just gonna let them put a bullet in her?" "I dunno!" Renaldo snorted. "I'm goin' to see the chief right now. He should- chief!" The two stopped as they stood face to face with Chief Lorenzo of the second division of the Agency. His face was stoic and molded. They knew he had trying news.

"I'll brief you all tomorrow. Jose..." the chief took a deep breath and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not looking good... that's all I'll say..." Jose knew better than to argue with someone like Lorenzo... he learned not to long ago. As he watched the chief walk off, he stood alone in the hallway, Renaldo leaving him, unable to find any words of comfort. Jose simply walked back from whence he came and strolled out into the night to his car. The drive through Rome, finding his apartment, and undressing, he remained indifferent. Stepping into the shower, he lets the hot waters flush over his body, slowly sat down upon the tiled floor and bowed his head as he mulled things over. This was not going to end well. He could already tell.

* * *

"Yessir... I understand... No, not at all... Thank you... good bye..." Putting the phone on the rest, Lorenzo turned away from his desk. Taking a deep breath, he knew Jose was already on his way to see him. The call he just received was from an official higher up the ladder, telling him the Republican Faction had kidnapped Henrietta and was currently holding her for a steep ransom. Rather than simply decline, as Lorenzo expected them to, they instead turned the ransom over to the Agency (he recognized the official as a supporter of Section 1). Rising, he stepped out of his office and left to see if he could meet with Jose. It didn't take long at all. In moments, he met with Jose and Renaldo.

"Chief!" Renaldo said with a start. Lorenzo knew this would be hard to break to them, so he decided to call everyone in first. They would need to put more thought into this matter than he could begin to imagine.

"I'll brief you all tomorrow. Jose..." the chief took a deep breath and put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not looking good... that's all I'll say..." Turning, leaving the two behind, the chief began to walk to his quarters. Taking out his cellphone, he text 'HENRIETTA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED. RETURN TO THE AGENCY AT ONCE' and sent it to Jean. Before long, he made his way to his room and sat on his soft sofa. Bowing deeply, he shook his head. Why them? Why was it always thrust upon them in Section 2, while Section 1 laughed at their decline. Standing up, he hurried to his cabinet and fixed himself a drink, nice and strong. Sloshing it slightly as he gazed down it's rim, he took a a deep gulp, taking a seat once more. He knew they weren't about to just turn Henrietta over. They knew exactly who and what she was, and they were only looking for revenge. Still, he couldn't let Jose falter. Knowing how much Jose cared for Henrietta, he knew Jose was likely to do something stupid and reckless if they didn't make any progress. Bowing again, taking another gulp, Lorenzo began to feel his body numb. Shaking his head, he heard a knock at the door. Turning and calling for whoever the visitor was, he saw Jean enter.

"You called, sir?" he asked quietly. Lorenzo nodded. "It's no secret," Lorenzo growled, slurring his words slightly, "that the Republican Faction is trying to get some leverage on us..." Taking another drink, Lorenzo looked up to his old friend. "We both know they're not gonna return Henrietta..." Looking out the window at the starry sky, he sighed deeply and took another drink. "We don't have much time, but... at least we could try to piece this together... maybe come up with a plan, maybe..." Draining the glass, he lounged back, barely able to sit up straight. "Everybody is on full... hic … full alert... Look out for the gunner, or any suspects..." Closing his eyes, Jean shook his head is disdain. Even he had to admit, the chief was being too optimistic. They both knew this wasn't likely to end in their favor, but he agreed to do as Lorenzo asked. They needed to make an attempt to get Henrietta back. If not, Section 2 would be in more trouble than they could handle. The government still kept an annoyingly close watch on Section 2, just waiting for them to fail.

* * *

Benito sat with three other members of their ring in the abandoned apartment, deep in the slums of Italy. They were ordered by their officials to keep the girl alive long enough to get the ransom, then to do as they pleased with her. He was more than ready to kill her for all the fellow Faction members the girls had killed off, but until then, he felt obliged to follow orders. Speaking of orders, one of his friends spoke up about the new guy.

"I don't trust him, man. What're they thinkin', puttin' that trigger-happy prick with us?"

"Jeeves, give it a rest." the second sighed. "Ben's got orders, right boss?" "You got it, Marcus. I can keep a leash on that guy easy. Allow me to demonstrate." Turing to the open door, Benito called out "Adam! Adam! It's your turn to watch the kid." Getting a nod from the new addition to their ring, he watched the youth walk off.

"See that?" Benito asked smugly. "He's a good dog. How rolls over an' plays dead when his master tells 'im to. Punk kid..." With that, he helped himself to a drink, waiting for the call with their ransom.

Henrietta sat alone in the basement of the apartment, the only light from a low hanging ceiling lamp. The room was empty except for her, a bare bed in the corner and a Faction member keeping watch on her, a sub-machine gun in his left hand hanging by his side. Just then, however, she heard a jingling noise that sounded extremely familiar. The guard turned and nodded to whoever approached, who said in a very familiar voice "It's my turn. Take care." As the first man stepped out of the room, Henrietta looked on and scowled as _he_ walked in. Spurred boots, a plain, all black suit with a burgundy sweater poking out, matching burgundy gloves and beret, a bandolier slung down from his left shoulder around his right abdomen, and three old revolvers hanging around his waist. The blond youth smiled wickedly as he draw the revolver on his left a cocked the hammer back, though he did not lower the gun on Henrietta.

"Hello, Henrietta..." he sneered with a savage grin. "My name is Adam... and I think we're going to be good friends."

* * *

Jean looked around the office for map after map of Rome. He thought it unlikely that the Republican Faction would take Henrietta from the city, but perhaps he was being to shallow. It had been more than a few days since her disappearance, and they still had no word. Just then, he got an idea. Pulling up all delivery logs from the past three weeks, he began looking through them. From the vast collection of deliveries, he finally found what he was searching for, pulling up all ammunition deliveries. True enough, there had been several large shipments of ammunition recently, but with no solid evidence that these were the Republican Factions orders, The Agency couldn't get any clearance to investigate them, though the government might allow them to given the circumstances. However, investigating them closely, he saw that the majority of the large recent shipments were all international exports. Jean wondered if this meant the Faction was expanding outside of Italy or even supplying other crime rings or terrorist organizations. Regardless, he was smart enough not to jump to conclusions. They still had no proof as to whether or not these were orders from the Faction (though it still did not bode well for Jean). Looking once more, he couldn't find any large shipments matching the guns of the mysterious assassin. Even if he needed very little ammunition (as he expertly proved during their previous encounters), he had been traveling through Italy for some time. He would have needed an extensive supply for the rounds he had already made. Disgruntled, Jean slumped back. What resources had he not exhausted? What factor had he not taken into consideration? The answer came almost instantly.

"Jean! Jean! Look at this!" Jean turned to see his exasperated brother (who looked terrible as ever these last few days), pointing to a monitor several agents had gathered around. There, plain as day, they saw the transmitter Henrietta planted on the assassin earlier that week signaling. Pulling up a map, they began to trace it's location to an old, dingy, slummy part of the city. Jean nodded and hurried off to find Lorenzo. He was certain they had found where they were keeping Henrietta, but they had to very methodical with their next move, the situation already at a fever pitch.

* * *

It had been two days since Adam introduced himself to his captive. Since then, he had been trying everything to crawl inside Henrietta's skull, every form of psychological torment he could think of, yet she remained unfazed. He was beginning to wonder what might possibly unhinge her, from recounting his unexplained knowledge of the Agency, to constantly reminding her that she had no idea what was going on outside her room (once even implying that he had killed Jose, which she shook off as a lie), to even asking repeatedly if she could remember her life before the Agency, trying in vain to coax her to dig beneath the void they planted in her mind. She remained, however, still and collected. He was sure, however, that he'd find some way to send chills of fear up her spine... with success at long last. Aiming his Colt .45 Single Action Army right between her eyes, he cocked the hammer back, then pushed it back, then cocked it back, then pushed it back, then cocked it back, then pushed it back, in the same, perfect rhythm, the clicking hammer echoing through the walls. After so long of looking at the barrel and hearing nothing but the clicking hammer, Henrietta did indeed begin to crack. Shuddering, shaking, sweating, she scowled on as Adam glowered wickedly at her as the minutes dragged on like hours. At long last, however, Adam broke the silence, Henrietta jumping as his voice broke the clicking rhythm.

"Do you think I'm a madman?" he asked. Henrietta remained silent as Adam tutted at the thought. "I don't think I am. I see myself as an artist, the beautiful tools I wield creating one work of art after the next." Henrietta merely thought he enjoyed hearing himself speak, but remained silent. "With these guns," he said, drawing another and holding them to the hanging lamp "I weave one tapestry after the next, of insanity, beauty, and desire, all decorated in gorgeous, flowing, crimson streams." Sighing to himself, he quickly slung one to his right side and twirled the other with ease. "Well," he began "I have business to attend to elsewhere." Twirling it to the side, he flipped it from his finger and caught it lazily, holding the handle to Henrietta. "It's a beautiful gun, but it can betray you. It has six shots and six shots only, and be extremely careful, it will ricochet off walls like these." Turning to leave after the cyborg took his gun, he placed a small box of bullets on her bed and walked off, leaving Henrietta dumbfounded.

* * *

Well, here we go. Just one chapter left, and the game's about to get interesting. I won't say the frenzy you're about to witness will be unlike anything you've ever seen... but I can garuntee you it will be GSG material.


	6. Il Nome

Final chapter. Everybody is ready to play their part in this little theater.

* * *

Benito watched in terror as Adam strolled through the halls on the monitors in the surveillance room. They were right. He couldn't be trusted. Watching on, he began to shake fiercely as the cyborg they kidnapped hurried up the halls, the screens showing her silently dispatching one man after the next. Soon after, he heard footsteps and tried to look who was coming. He got his answer quickly as the jingling of boot spurs echoed on and on. After a brief pause, Adam strolled into the room, looking pleased with himself. After stepping in, Adam surveyed his work, seeing the man he bound and gagged to the chair was finally awake.

"So, how much of the show did you see?" Adam asked in his trademark sneer. Benito jerked away at the thick tape, trying in vain to free himself, grunting loudly through the tape around his face. Adam smiled wickedly and stepped gingerly to his captive, who began to struggle, if possibly, more violently. As he came beside Benito, Adam pulled a pineapple grenade from his pocket, causing Benito to shriek (though it was vastly muffled) in terror. Adam, however, put his hand on the bound man's shoulder, as if he were comforting him.

"Just chill, Benny." he chortled as he reclined the seat and began taping the bomb to his captive's chest (much to Benito's horror). Pulling the key, Adam left the trigger in the bomb and turned to leave. "If you remain calm, you will live. Just make sure that trigger doesn't fall out, okay?" With that, Adam paraded from the room, twirling his revolver, the jingling spurs echoing through the halls. Benito was smart enough to know this was true. Steadying his breathing as best as he could, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see whatever would be unfolding on the monitors. The minutes dragged on and on, Benito keeping his breathing a steady flow, the only sound he heard in his prison. Just as it seemed he had completely calmed, a shot rang out, shattering the silence, Benito jerking as the smell of burning powder filled the small area. Barely a second later, however, he heard it. The clang of a small metal object hitting the floor. He instantly began to jerk and cry out in terror, knowing his time had come.

* * *

Adam stepped slowly up behind Benito as he looked about the wine storage. Benito was the only one with enough sense to be able to really pose any threat to the Agency (they would be there soon after all, Jean was certain to take the tip off). Drawing his revolver, he brought it crashing down on Benito's head, knocking him unconscious instantly. Looking around, he saw nobody, add so he hurried, carrying the man over his shoulders to the surveillance room. It didn't seem a place anyone would come to anytime soon, or at least not during the shuffle that was fast approaching. Flopping him into the grungy recliner that sat before the screens, he pulled a thick roll of duct tape from his side pouch and quickly rapped Benito to the seat, taping up his mouth soon after. Leaving the unconscious man alone, Adam made his way to their break room (of sorts), and looked at the four men seated around the coffee table. Three of them had their guns strapped close by while the fourth had a knife at his side. They all turned to see Adam as he stepped through the door.

"Adam?" the first asked. "I thought you were s'posed to be watchin' the kid... Adam?" Finally, the young gunman broke the silence. Quick-drawing, the crack of the bullet echoed as the victim shuddered, blood dripping from the hole in his forehead as he flopped back into his seat. As the other's looked on in shock, he drew his second gun quickly as the other two drew theirs and fired, hitting the second in the head and the third in the hand, the bullet tearing through and burying into his left leg. Slinging one firearm, Adam readied himself as the fourth charged, knife drawn, swinging wildly. Adam, however, calmly dodged the swinging blade and brought his other gun crashing into the attacker's face, knocking him to the floor. Slightly dazed, he stared up at the traitor. Adam, a savage smile unfolding across his face, swung his booted heel down, the spur piercing into the side of the downed man's neck. Smirking and stepping to the man he shot in the hand, Adam wrenched his other hand down on the table, placed his gun upon it and fired, a large burn surrounding the hole in the screaming man's hand. With that, Adam left, jerking the knob from the door and tossing them to the man, slamming the door shut a moment later. The man struggled to the broken doorknob and managed to pick it up (the searing pain in his hands was almost unbearable) and he hurried to the door, trying to force it in. He had to fix up his leg before he bled to death. However, he couldn't force the knob in the door properly. Every time he tried to get a better grip on the knob, the pain in his hands became too much and the knob fell out of the door. Crying out in terror, he knew it would be only a matter of time before his gushing blood would become too much. Stepping off, Adam made his way to the surveillance room to see if Benito had awoken yet, smiling at the dying man's hopeless screams. Adam strolled into the room, looking pleased with himself. After stepping in, he surveyed his work, seeing the man he bound and gagged to the chair was finally awake.

"So, how much of the show did you see?" Adam asked in his trademark sneer. Benito jerked away at the thick tape, trying in vain to free himself, grunting loudly through the tape around his face. Adam smiled wickedly and stepped gingerly to his captive, who began to struggle, if possibly, more violently. As he came beside Benito, Adam pulled a pineapple grenade from his pocket, causing Benito to shriek (though it was vastly muffled) in terror. Adam, however, put his hand on the bound man's shoulder, as if he were comforting him.

"Just chill, Benny." he chortled as he reclined the seat and began taping the bomb to his captive's chest (much to Benito's horror). Pulling the key, Adam left the trigger in the bomb and turned to leave. "If you remain calm, you will live. Just make sure that trigger doesn't fall out, okay?" With that, Adam paraded from the room, twirling his revolver, the jingling spurs echoing through the halls. Soon after, however, Adam heard gunfire, though he knew it couldn't be the Agency yet. Hurrying, he saw one of the faction terrorists holding Henrietta up. Creeping quietly (his spurs not even jingling), Adam quickly fired into his foe's back, the man plopping motionless on the ground. Adam slowly raised his eyes to me Henrietta.

"Remember, this weapon only has six bullets. Don't ever forget that." Adam smugly paraded off once more, knowing the cavalry would be here any moment now... but he was wrong. The gunfire coming from up the hall told all too well that the Agency was already here. Hurrying, he needed to let them know who's side he was truly on. Finding his way the the main hallway, he saw the Agency firing away blindly at the RF members. They needed his help. Drawing his guns, he began to blast away at the three who fired with SMGs, emptying his already half-full revolvers. Quickly emptying the shells, he spun the fixed cylinders and loaded quickly, hurrying to Jean (the only agent he knew by name), seeing him having trouble with one man who cased him behind an overturned pool table.

"You!" Adam screeched, both the gunner and Jean turning to him. As the gunner grinned and Jean looked in horror, Adam fired into the gunner's chest, Jean looking on in total awe as the man fell dead on the floor. "I won't have to save all your asses today, will I?" Chuckling darkly to himself, Adam hurried off, leaving Jean in shock.

* * *

"Do you think I'm a madman?" Adam asked. Henrietta remained silent as Adam tutted at the thought. "I don't think I am. I see myself as an artist, the beautiful tools I wield creating one work of art after the next." Henrietta merely thought he enjoyed hearing himself speak, but remained silent. "With these guns," he said, drawing another and holding them to the hanging lamp "I weave one tapestry after the next, of insanity, beauty, and desire, all decorated in gorgeous, flowing, crimson streams." Sighing to himself, he quickly slung one to his right side and twirled the other with ease. "Well," he began "I have business to attend to elsewhere." Twirling it to the side, he flipped it from his finger and caught it lazily, holding the handle to Henrietta. "It's a beautiful gun, but it can betray you. It has six shots and six shots only, and be extremely careful, it will ricochet off walls like these." Turning to leave after the cyborg took his gun, he placed a small box of bullets on her bed and walked off, leaving Henrietta dumbfounded. She took the gun, looking at it carefully. She had never used anything other than an automatic, but she didn't have much choice in these circumstances. Taking the pillow case from her bed, she poured the bullets into the sack and folded it quickly, hiding it in her pocket, taking the revolver the next moment. It was time for her to escape. Quietly, she began making her way up the spiraling steps, every shadow looking like a hostile and every echo sending a chill up her spine. As she came up to the ground level, she saw several men, each of them with their backs to her. Looking at the revolver, she wondered if she'd really be able to fight them off with such an unfamiliar weapon. She had no choice, though. Holding it up for the men, she squeezed the trigger, only to get an echoing CLICK, the men hearing it and turning to her. Wasting no time, they charged, drawing their guns and firing. Henrietta looked down at the gun. It didn't jam, but what was she missing? Looking down at it, she finally got it. Cocking the hammer, she fired blindly, the echo of the ricocheting bullet filling the hall, one of the enemies crying out as it hit them. Cocking back again, she fired again, the echo of the ricochet filling the hall, but she knew she couldn't rely on it. Stepping back into the shadows, she waited for a brief moment before they came for her. Firing four more shots, she glared, seeing one more left. Cocking the hammer once more, she fired, but no bullet came. It was empty! Stumbling back, she glared back as the Faction member step slowly toward her, glaring as well. A moment later, however, she saw Adam creeping up quietly (his spurs not even jingling), but a brief moment later, he fired into his foe's back, the man plopping motionless on the ground. Adam slowly raised his eyes to me Henrietta.

"Remember, this weapon only has six bullets. Don't ever forget that." Adam smugly paraded off once more, leaving Henrietta alone. Reaching into the pillow case, she pulled six bullets from it and slowly loaded the weapon (the fixed cylinder was still tricky for her) . Hurrying up the steps, she heard gunfire. Slowing as she reached the end of the stairs, she saw the Agency in the middle of a huge shootout, Adam picking off several Faction gunners along the way. Hurrying out, she saw Jose hurry up the stairs. Knowing he couldn't hear her over the sound of the crashing bullets, she hurried after him. The two found themselves alone in a hallway on the third floor. Henrietta stood at the doorway, watching Jose walk slowly through the corridor, gun at ready. She was willing to risk it.

"Jose..." she said quietly. Instantly, the man froze and lowered his gun. Jose turned and saw Henrietta, dropping his gun and hurrying to her. As he flung his arms around her, the gun went off, but they didn't care. The moment the empty cylinder flew from the gun, someone could be heard crying out in a muffled yell in the room at the end of the hallway, both of them turning to see what it could be. A moment later, however, they heard a loud explosion, the muffled screams no more. The two hurried in to see a carcass bound to a recliner, charred from what looked like an explosion. A moment later, they saw the monitors and knew right away they were in the surveillance room. However, much to Jose's astonishment, they saw Adam hurrying up and down the halls, slaughtering every single Faction member he met with (Henrietta already aware of his turn against the Republican Faction). After watching the brutality, Jose shuddered away, unable to watch anymore as Adam began to torture the wounded he left around the building. Hurrying out, holding Henrietta's hand, Jose called into his comm-link, though Henrietta was too engrossed by her Handler to really care or even hear what he was saying. Rushing her out of the apartment, they come to a stop at the support truck. After a brief moment they shared to catch their breath, the two hugged each other tightly, Henrietta crying into Jose's shoulder, Jose wiping a stray tear from his eye. They were finally with one another again. All was well.

* * *

"_If you're done getting tender with your Cyborg, Jose, it's time for you to leave."_

"_Say what you will, Jean. Say what you will..."_

Jose and Henrietta made their way to the street corner, both on the look out for their taxi.

"_The Agency has called a cab for you. Take it to the corner of _**Oro**_ and 23rd. A support truck will pick you up soon after"_

"_Right. Thank you, Jean."_

Sure enough, their cab pulled up, Jose and Henrietta climbing in at once.

"To the corner of Oro and 23rd, please" Jose said calmly.

"Oro and 23rd, got it." sneered Adam. Henrietta quickly drew the revolver Adam gave her, but Jose found himself staring down the glinting barrel of the single revolver Adam still had in his possession. He knew Henrietta wouldn't dare move if he were in danger. "Please, the fighting's over," Adam said smugly. "just lower the gun." Henrietta reluctantly did as she was told and Adam lowered his gun, though Jose saw that he did no sling it into it's holster. "Now, I still stand by what I said." Adam said slowly. "Nothing can replace a natural born warrior... that's why they have you." Jose saw Henrietta and Adam's eyes meeting in the rear view mirror. "Your little Agency should be thankful they have you... you're quite talented." Before they could respond, Adam slowed to a stop at their corner. "This is your stop." he sneered once more. "You two take it easy. Hey!" he called, seizing Jose's coat. "Pay the fare." Jose stared as Adam grinned his grin at him. Jose threw a handful of euros into the cab and hurried off with Henrietta.

"Jean! Jean!" Jose check his comm-link feverishly. He had to get Jean. Only him. "Jean! It's Jose! Adam, erm, the gunman is a cab right here!"

"What's the plate number? Can you tell me?" came Jean's voice over the static. Jose turned and spotted the cab (it was the only on in the plaza), and began to read the plate when the cab suddenly burst into a fiery blaze, Jose shouting out in shock.

"Jose! Jose, what the Hell happened!" thundered Jean. "The cab exploded..." Jose said slowly, still in shock. "Is he dead, Jose? JOSE! Jose, answer me!" Amid Jeans words, Jose looked in total awe as he and Henrietta saw Adam, completely unharmed, nodding at them from across the street. How could he have possibly escaped the cab, let alone make it that far away from it in such short time? Smirking, he slung his leg over a heavy motorcycle and road off into the afternoon traffic, weaving in and out of those looking on and screaming in terror at the blazing cab. "JOSE! Answer me, dammit! Is he dead!" "Yes, Jean..." Jose said slowly "Adam is dead..." With that, Jose turned off his comm-link, standing there at a total loss for words. He wondered if he would ever see Adan again...

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Adam sat alone in the back of the private jet The Guild sent for him, enjoying a red wine aged to perfection and w vintage cigar he was saving for just the occasion. It was enjoyable, the whole affair. A job well done. Just then, the flight phone rang. After taking a quick puff, Adam took his call.

"Hello? Ah, Mr. President. It's nice to hear from you... yessir... I'm pleased to hear everything met your expectations... yessir... it was simple... The Republican Faction is virtually crippled... I doubt they'll see another five years... yessir... it's quite impressive, your little Agency... yessir... no one discovered my identity, my mission or The Guild... well, The Guild is dispatching me to China, so I could consider that a vacation... yessir, sorry to say, it does seem you're looking at a pretty steep bill. Then again, I'll see if I can't talk to The Big Guy... I had fun while I was here... I could see if I can have my cut of payment stricken from the invoice... no sir, money is not at all a problem for me, or anyone at The Guild for that matter... absolutely, sir... Italy... no better place to be... thank you, sir. Perhaps I'll be dispatched to Italy sometime again in the future... on behalf of The Guild, I was happy to be of service... Mr. President." With that, Adam hung the phone once more and returned to his wine and cigar. It couldn't possibly get any better for him. Life was sweet.

* * *

Well, what did you think? If you're wondering what Adam's mission really was or what this mysterious 'Guild' is, you'll find out both in my next story, the finale to my Gunslinger Girl trilogy; Occaso


End file.
